


Binky the Bunny

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Rabbits, how Lavender got her rabbit, new pet, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Lavender falls in love with a bunny at the pet shop.Or,How Lavender got her bunny, Binky.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Mrs Brown
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Binky the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 11: involve your pet or any animal.

Lavender smiled as she cradled the bunny in her arms. He was young—only about four months old, the shopkeeper had sad—with soft, light brown fur and floppy ears as long as her hand. His nose twitched in the most adorable way, and he didn't seem to mind being held. In short, he was just about everything she wanted in a pet. 

She had actually been hoping for a cat, but her dad was allergic to them. Her mother had compromised by saying that she could get a rabbit instead, and though Lavender had been a little disappointed by that at first, she was now realizing that a pet rabbit wouldn't be so bad. 

"You're perfect," she cooed. She looked up at her mother. "Oh, can I get him, Mum, _please?"_

"You'll be going back to school soon, Lavender," her mother reminded her gently. "You won't see him for a long while, and your father and I will have to take care of him."

Lavender's face fell. 

"I know, but just look at him, Mum. He's so _cute,_ aren't you, little man?" She stroked the animal's head as she began to sing him a lullaby. _"Rock-a-bye, baby, on the treetop..."_

Within a few minutes, the bunny was fast asleep in her arms. 

"Oh, look, he's gone to sleep!" Lavender said excitedly. 

Her mother chuckled. "Well, the shopkeeper did say that rabbits sleep a lot during the day, sweetheart." 

"True, but this has to mean that he likes me, right? Oh, please, can I bring him home?" Lavender jutted out her bottom lip as far as she could, knowing that her mother wouldn't be able to resist her pout. 

"Fine, Lavender," her mother sighed a moment later, "but I expect you to feed him and clean his cage." 

Lavender let out a squeal, jolting the rabbit from his slumber. "Oh, thank you, Mummy! I promise I'll take the very best care of him." She looked down again and realized that the creature was no longer asleep. "Oops, sorry, little man. I have good news for you now that you're awake, though. You're coming home with me!"

The bunny twitched his nose in response. 

"I think he's happy about that," she giggled. She held up the rabbit's chin so that she could look directly into his deep brown eyes. "I think I'll call him...Binky. 'Binky the bunny' has a nice ring to it."


End file.
